


A Rogue's Story:

by DaggerDoll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, F/M, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerDoll/pseuds/DaggerDoll
Summary: WIP!The first chapter of an elven woman who would become an adventurer.
Kudos: 2





	A Rogue's Story:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking back up on it after a lot of derailing! 2/8/2021

Chapter I: Asunder

This city was not the sort of place you ended up because you wanted to be here. It was a matter of convenience at the bottom of a deep barrel. When no other option was left there was always _Wrin_. It even sounded dingy, like when you wring out a used dish cloth and the smell assaulted the senses. Bexana pulled her cloak closer to her and kept her dagger hidden up the tanned linen sleeve of her tunic. All around her were merchant stalls peddling their wares on the ill maintained entrance into the city. The buildings stood mostly at two stories upward here. still she pressed forward past the eclectic mix of races, accents, and manners of dress and into the guts of the city, where it transitioned from chokepoint to a town square and worn signage.  
  


The sun hung mid sky right now and shone down on her, no longer blocked by various cloth outcroppings that hung over the entryway. Her eyes looked over the signs, trying to find a tavern first to work at. She was young and pretty enough she thought to at least manage to keep a room in exchange. The illusion of that thought however was soon shattered as the day wore on, until she was down to a single tavern, _The Bare-threaded Coinpurse_. She quivered at the thought of the place. From the entryway being on the side of an alleyway to the door that had claw marks on it, this place seemed dangerous almost. She steeled herself, pushing the door open. "It's a room", she assured herself under her breath as she stepped into the dimly lit place, ready to plead her case.

\--


End file.
